


Твою беду руками разведу

by noetskrika, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [8]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Background Slash, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroikarasu-no-Mori, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystic Circle, Mysticism, Naga, Soul Loss, Surreal, Trails wanderer, Witchcraft, Worldbuilding, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noetskrika/pseuds/noetskrika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Кирюин Шо давно знает, что существует два мира: реальный, в котором живёт он сам, и скрытый, куда может попасть только человек знающий. И угораздило же его однажды угодить в этот скрытый мир, будто в какой-то ужасной сказке. Вся жизнь Киришо в один момент перевернулась с ног на голову. Только один человек может помочь ему вернуть всё на привычные места — ворожей Ютака, готовый совершить невозможное ради своего друга.С Днём рождения, Киришо! ❤
Relationships: Kyan Yutaka/Kiryuuin Sho
Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111569
Collections: GBU★Mystic Circle, Golden Bomber★Happy Birthday





	1. I — Происшествие

Всё началось со змеи под задним колесом авто. Тело уцелело, а голова — уже нет. Тощий белый шнурок полз по своим важным змеиным делам. Машина появилась в его жизни внезапно. И жизнь закончилась.

Убрать бы эту гадость — взять за хвост и выкинуть в ближайшие кусты. Но Киришо и помыслить не мог, чтобы прикоснуться к издохшей змее и пальцем. Так и решил уехать в надежде, что тот, кто встанет на это парковочное место после него, окажется менее брезгливым.

Эта змея испоганила ему всё настроение. Он планировал просто вернуться домой, безо всяких приключений, но в итоге умудрился убить живое существо — мерзкое и склизкое, но всё же живое.

Впрочем, едва он переступил порог квартиры, настроение чуточку улучшилось. Здесь всё было таким же, как и месяц назад. Плотные шторы закрывали панорамные окна, поэтому воздух казался прохладным и был очень сухим. Синтезатор и микшерный пульт от пыли, которая во множестве скопилась уже на всех поверхностях, защитила белая ткань, брошенная буквально в последний момент перед отъездом. И было тихо. Очень тихо. От этой тишины даже стало неуютно.

Киришо вместе с Ютакой покинули квартиру и уехали в деревню Курокарасу в Аомори, решив провести время карантина там. Заброшенная деревня на краю леса, на несколько километров вокруг ни одной живой души — идеальное место для того, чтобы переждать творившуюся в мире панику.

Киришо был не против, но иногда всё же приходилось возвращаться в Токио. Вот как сегодня, например. Правда, обычно они возвращались на день-два - этого хватало, чтобы разобраться со всеми делами. Но теперь Киришо пришлось сорваться на целую неделю.

Ютака расстроился. Мозгами он понимал, что так надо, но его чувства всегда преобладали над разумом. Поэтому сначала он обиделся и пару часов провёл в саду, разбирая по маленьким коробочкам сушёные травы и ягоды. Мелкие ёкаи толпились вокруг него, а когда Киришо пытался подойти — вставали пыльной стеной между ними — и не прогонялись, даже если на них махали метлой.

Но потом Ютака оттаял. Да и, как оказалось, не обижался вовсе. Сказал, что может так будет лучше — немного отдохнуть друг от друга, потому что в последнее время он начал ощущать лёгкое раздражение от постоянного присутствия Киришо рядом. Вовсе не потому, что перестал его любить или что-то такое — просто это естественно, уставать даже от близких людей. Киришо улыбнулся: он прекрасно понимал это чувство. Пообещал вернуться через неделю и привезти что-нибудь из квартиры. Ютака попросил своего плюшевого тигра, по которому ужасно соскучился.

Поэтому Киришо первым делом нашёл тигра и положил его в сумку, чтобы не забыть, когда будет уезжать, — а он может забыть, тут к гадалке не ходи. Потом щёлкнул маленькие рубильники в щитке, возвратив в квартиру электричество. Тут же зашумел пустой холодильник, охлаждая поставленные в него коробки с десертом из Аомори. Киришо полюбил эти десерты с муссом из голубики, сливочным сыром и солёной карамелью, а потом не удержался, чтобы не закупиться ими на всю неделю. И вот там, на парковке комбини...

Он снова вспомнил про раздавленную змею. Вспомнил, как белая чешуя блестела на солнце и с каким непониманием таращились на мир остекленелые рыбьи глаза. На голове у белой змеи были два жёлтых пятна — Киришо подумал сначала, что это уж, но на фотографиях в интернете не нашёл ничего похожего.

А, да сколько можно думать об этой змее? Издохла — и чёрт бы с ней. Одной больше, одной меньше. Может, она вообще была ядовитой, и Киришо спас кому-то в будущем жизнь? Жалко, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы убиваться так долго.

Киришо заварил себе чай — один из тех, которые Ютака сам раскладывал по тканевым мешочкам. В этом сборе была мелисса, мята, сушёная малина и яблоневый цвет — освежающий чай с кисло-сладкими нотками дарил ощущение сдержанной заботы.

Написал в чат в «Лайн»:

_«Я приехал. Квартира на месте!_ 😊 _»_

Ютака прочитал сообщение моментально и сразу же отреагировал:

_ «Надо же, а я думал, что её инопланетяне похитили». _

Киришо улыбнулся. Потом поделился главной новостью дня:

_ «Знаешь, что теперь ты живёшь с убийцей? Я змею задавил на парковке». _

Судя по долгому ответу, Ютака либо глубоко задумался над остроумным ответом, либо всерьёз подумывал сообщить в полицию о жестоком обращении с животными. Вряд ли, конечно, но с него станется так пошутить.

Наконец, Ютака ответил:

_«Нефиг было уезжать_ 😝 _Это тебе наказание за то, что бросил меня одного!_ 😂 _Не парься. Помни, что комаров за свою жизнь ты угробил больше, чем змей»._

Сравнил... Пищащие исчадия ада, зудящие над ухом вместо того, чтобы жрать, и в принципе безобидная (Киришо надеялся) змея. Впрочем, наверное, Ютака был прав. Змея всё равно не оценит этих переживаний.

В вечеру он и думать про неё забыл. Заказал еды побольше, налопался до сытой икоты, посмотрел пять эпизодов сериала на «Нетфликсе» (раз уж купил подписку, надо пользоваться, а то деньги улетят в трубу). А перед сном отправил Ютаке фотографию из окна квартиры — улицы Токио, залитые светом. Ютака в ответ прислал фотографию Млечного пути, который мерцающей лентой поднимался над лесом Курокарасу. Красиво. В городе такого и не увидишь.

Потом Ютака написал:

_«В доме без тебя пустовато..._ 😥 _Но ничего страшного! Электра пришла, чтобы спать со мной вместе!»._

И ещё одна фотография: в этот раз свернувшаяся клубочком под лоскутным одеялом кошка и знакомая рука, гладившая её по кудрявой шубке. Киришо на секунду захотел, чтобы его голова сейчас оказалась на месте кошки. Но не стал про это писать.

День был утомительным. Киришо даже не пришлось считать овечек, чтобы уснуть. Травяной чай, тишина и спокойствие квартиры и общая усталость действовали лучше любого способа уснуть побыстрее.

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

Этой ночью ему снился престранный сон. Будто бы он проснулся в самый глубокий ночной час, спустился на парковку и отправился на машине в городской парк. Машина была полна змей — должно быть, всех форм и расцветок, какие только существовали на свете. Змеи шипели и лизали воздух раздвоенными языками. В их гневном шипении Киришо отчётливо различал слова: «Змеиному убийце — змеиная учас-с-сть».

Он приехал к парку Сугекари, который был в двух шагах от его бывшего дома. Всё оставалось таким же, как и три года назад, когда Киришо отсюда съезжал. Даже старый фонарь, как и прежде, светил прямо в окна квартиры, в которой было пережито бессчётное количество счастья и горя.

Змеи хлынули из машины, когда Киришо открыл дверь, и потекли шипящей рекой в сторону парка. Повинуясь внутреннему чувству, тянущему вперёд, будто привязанная к душе верёвка, Киришо последовал за скользкими гадами. Он ступил под шелестящую сень деревьев в самую мрачную и дремучую чащу. Киришо и не знал, что парк Сугекари так огромен и глубок. Тут же его обступила сонная тишина, которая качалась, как на волнах, на непрерывном звуке движения змей.

Он шёл и шёл. Дорога уже давно закончилась, и началась извилистая тропа, освещаемая лишь печальными бродячими огнями. Спины змей блестели и переливались, отражая мягкий свет, и тропа впереди казалась Киришо серебристым ручьём.

Эта тропа привела на крохотную опушку, освещённую тусклым светом новорожденной луны. Бродячие огни во множестве скрывались в высокой траве, которая шумела от движения в ней сотен чешуйчатых гадов. Все они стекались в одно место — в круг из сияющих грибов и синих кристаллов, растущих из земли. Ныряли внутрь — и исчезали, растворялись в тёмном воздухе. И Киришо, ощутив, как его душу тянет вслед за змеями, тоже шагнул в странный круг.

И мир вокруг перевернулся.


	2. II — Змеиное княжество

Так часто случалось, что сон будто состоял из двух разных половинок. Словно кто-то щёлкнул переключателем, сменяющим свет на сцене. Кромешная темнота становилась ярким светом, а бескрайнее спокойствие оборачивалось неукротимым хаосом. Киришо нахмурился — и во сне, и в реальности наверняка. Он не любил такие смены кадров и предпочитал ровные сновидения.

Но теперь ему снилось, что он стоит посреди лесного дворца, прекраснее которого ничего и никогда прежде не видел. Здесь всё было пронизано солнечным светом, лучи которого сверкали на драгоценных камнях, во множестве украшавших колонны и высокие своды. От пестроты и запахов миллионов цветов, в которых всё утопало, кружилась голова.

Кружилась она ещё и от ужаса, который Киришо, даже если бы и хотел выразить словами, то не смог бы найти ни одного. Весь цветочный ковёр, все поросшие мхом коряги и валуны, всё вокруг кишело змеями — и было их тут такое множество, что всеобщее шипение походило на грохот горной реки.

А на поваленном дереве посреди лесного дворца, вздыбив до небес бесчисленные сотни колец, возлегло создание, столь же чудовищное, сколь и прекрасное. Полузмея, одетая в чешую цвета предзакатного солнца. С массивным хвостом с погремушкой из чистейшего золота. Полуженщина, окутанная шалью из тончайшей паутины, в которой драгоценными камнями сверкали капли росы. С двумя кроваво-красными полозами, обвившими ей шею, свисавшими переплетёнными головами меж двух пышных грудей. Чёрные кудри венчала корона из золотых листьев. Жёлтые глаза с узким вертикальным зрачком, смотрели с глубокой печалью.

— С-с-склонис-сь перед княжной! — услышал Киришо слова в змеином шипении. И склонился до самой земли, сражённый гипнотической красотой женщины-змеи.

— Убийца моего жениха, Белого полоза, что скажешь в с-с-своё оправдание? — прошипела княжна. — Знаешь ли ты, что ждёт тебя за твоё прес-с-ступление?

Киришо вспомнил о белой змее под колёсами своей машине. Совесть решила замучить его через странный сон. И не отпустит, пока он не искупит свою ужасную вину (боже, это была всего лишь змея!) каким угодно способом в этом сне.

— Я согласен на любое наказание, — сообщил он княжне, рождённой его извращённым воображением.

Змеи вокруг зашлись волной насмешливого шипения. Киришо не понимал, что могло их рассмешить. Но княжна оставалась печальна, и шипящий смех стих.

— Я обращу тебя Белым полозом и с-с-стану невестой его. А ты позабудешь о мире, из которого прибыл, и с-с-станешь править с-с-со мной змеиным народом.

Княжна махнула рукой. В тот же миг змеи вокруг пришли в движение, земля ушла у Киришо из-под ног. Он рухнул в скользкий клубок из тысячи тысяч гадов и чувствовал, как раздвоенные языки пробуют его солёную кожу на вкус.

Он барахтался в сердце клубка, а змеи опутывали его всё сильнее. Холодные тела змей стали повязкой на глазах, ремнями на груди, верёвками на руках и ногах. Змея протиснулась поперёк его широко открытого рта, заняла его весь склизким боком. Киришо затошнило от омерзения, но желудок не смог извергнуть ничего, будто совсем опустел.

И так было много этих змей, что Киришо подумал — а может он и сам становится таким? Он не ощущал своего тела, оно онемело, растворилось во множестве ощущений.

Но змеи вдруг схлынули в разные стороны. Киришо остался лежать на мягком зелёном ковре. Он вдыхал терпкий запах мокрой земли и сочной травы. Сердце билось в бешеном ритме, и тошнота никак не сходила.

Но он всё же нашёл в себе силы, чтобы подняться, но не смог пошевелить ногами. Они, казалось, слиплись, перекрученные невозможным винтом. Отгоняя догадку, Киришо опустил взгляд вниз и онемел от ужаса и изумления. Весь ниже пояса он обзавёлся белым змеиным телом. Тонкий хвост свернулся в тридцать три кольца под стать змеиной княжне.

— Княжна с-с-станет невестой Белого полоза! И с-с-станут они править змеиным народом до пос-с-следнего дня! — зашлись в ликующем шипении ползучие гады.

Киришо уставился на княжну. Она была по прежнему печальна.

— Разве я смогу заменить твоего Белого полоза? — спросил Киришо. Он неуклюже поднялся на хвосте, чтобы быть вровень с прекрасной княжной, которая смотрела на него с горькой тоской. — Если ты любила его, то обрати хоть десяток людей, ни один из них не станет таким же. И я не стану.

Княжна пошевелила в воздухе длинным раздвоенным языком. Слова Киришо, кажется, упали на землю, словно гнилые плоды, так и не достигнув её сердца.

— С-с-сыграем с-с-свадьбу с-с-сейчас! — объявила княжна. Киришо попытался подобрать кольца, но новое тело едва слушалось его.

И вдруг по его рукам скользнула маленькая синяя змейка с глазами, похожими на две звезды. Змейка обвилась вокруг его шеи и прошипела на ухо, касаясь тонким язычком розовой раковины.

— Ползи отс-с-сюда! На с-с-свадьбе княжна заберёт твой разум! Ес-с-сли не уберёшься немедленно, никогда больше не вернёшьс-с-ся домой! Пос-с-пеши!

— Куда мне спешить? — Киришо замер, боясь, что ядовитые клыки вонзятся ему в шею. — Я не знаю, как покинуть змеиное княжество.

— Ползи к закату! Как бы ни жгло тебя с-с-солнце — ползи и не оборачивайс-с-ся! Там найдёшь перепутье: к небес-с-сам, к океанам и к лес-с-су. Выбери третий путь, и найдёшь ведьмин круг. Он вернёт тебя в мир людей. Я задержу с-с-своих с-с-собратьев и княжну! Убирайс-с-ся прочь, человек!

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? — спросил Киришо. Змейка на секунду сжала синее тело вокруг его шеи.

— Меня зачаровали, как тебя. Сколь бы великим ни был твой грех, ты не зас-с-служиваешь сгинуть в змеином княжес-с-стве! Убирайс-с-ся!

И змейка соскользнула вниз, упала в кишащий клубок и исчезла с глаз долой. Киришо устал от этого сна.

Он ринулся прочь — в сторону заката. Красное солнце раскаляло его чешую и жгло калёным железом. Но останавливаться он не смел — и полз изо всех сил, стиснув зубы до боли. За его спиной стояла глухая тишина, но оборачиваться и нарушать запрет синей змейки Киришо не смел.

Он не помнил, сколько полз, изнывая от чудовищного жара. Но солнце зашло, и едва его край скрылся за горизонтом, Киришо увидел перепутье с камнем. Левая дорога поднималась в небеса, правая — уходила в океан вдали, а та, что в центре — вела к густому лесу.

Там, в лесу, вечерняя прохлада успокоила горевшие огнём чешуйчатые бока. Множество бродячих огней рассеялось по краям лесной тропы. Они вели Киришо, который полз, извиваясь всем телом, стремясь найти ведьмин круг.

Он нашёл его в такой мрачной чаще, что её темноту не под силу было разогнать ни одному бродячему огню. Над кругом из белых грибов и синих кристаллов нависала, зацепившись за ветку дерева хвостом, золотая змея. Киришо встретился с ней взглядом.

— Ты не с-с-сможешь вернуться с-с-сюда, — предупредила его змея.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил ей Киришо.

Змея зашипела и раздула капюшон.

— Ты предал княжну. Ты зас-с-служил наказание. Ис-с-скупить твоё наказание с-с-сможет лишь тот, кто по с-с-собственной воле отдас-с-ст тебе ос-с-ставленное здесь.

Но Киришо уже не слушал золотую змею и скользнул в ведьмин круг.


	3. III — Дыхание

Он проснулся от того, что вдруг стало нечем дышать. Задыхаясь от приступа астмы, Киришо потянулся к своей тумбочке за ингалятором. Ингалятор лежал на том же месте, что и всегда.

Всего две порции лекарства — и удушающий спазм начал отпускать. Правда, отпускал медленнее обычного, и привкус у лекарства был какой-то мерзкий. Наверное, ингалятор был просрочен. Редко, но такое случалось. Лёжа на спине и разглядывая потолок в ожидании, когда приступ совсем пройдёт, Киришо думал, что от одного раза ничего не случится, но перепроверить ингаляторы стоит.

Но дышать всё равно было тяжело. Реакция на пыль. Странно, вроде накануне вечером Киришо прошёлся по квартире, тщательно вытерев всю скопившуюся пыль. Не могло же её за ночь набраться столько, что она забила все его лёгкие?

Нет, ему необходимо убраться немедленно, иначе он задохнётся, и никакой ингалятор не поможет. Поэтому Киришо встал и поплёлся вниз со второго уровня квартиры, не переставая ловить себя на ощущении, что всё вокруг неуловимо изменилось.

За окном ещё даже не рассвело. Токио лежал внизу в пёстрых огнях, затянутое смогом небо нависало сверху. Значит, ночь даже не закончилась, Киришо лёг спать около пары часов назад. Может, и приступ всё-таки не от пыли?..

Он включил свет и нахмурился. Квартира выглядела нежилой. Диван, кресла, синтезатор, микшерный пульт — всё было закрыто белыми чехлами. На открытых поверхностях лежал такой толстый слой пыли, будто где-то неподалёку произошло извержение вулкана. Пыль клубилась на полу. Углы заросли паутиной.

Киришо закашлялся. Лекарство не помогало. Да и не могло оно справиться с таким количеством триггеров. Такое ощущение, что Киришо проспал не меньше месяца или, может, даже года, как Спящая красавица из сказки.

А-а... так он, наверное, ещё не проснулся. Это в реальности ему отчего-то стало так плохо, что от недостатка кислорода разрывало лёгкие. Надо как-то выдернуть себя из этого сна, иначе он так и задохнётся, не придя в себя. Но как это сделать — Киришо не знал.

Поэтому сначала он вышел из квартиры и спустился на улицу. Ночью вокруг совсем нет людей, он никому не помешает, нарушая рекомендацию «оставайтесь, пожалуйста, дома». Реальность это или сон — давайте разберёмся с этим позже, когда ему станет лучше.

Свежий воздух облегчил приступ. Сидя на качелях на детской площадке около дома, Киришо размышлял, что этот сон не очень-то похож на сон. Всё слишком реально. Ночной холод забирался под пижаму и кусал голые лодыжки. Киришо поёжился.

Потом попытался включить телефон, который прихватил с собой из квартиры вместе с кошельком. Разрядился... Странно, Киришо точно помнил, что зарядил его на 100% перед тем, как лечь спать. Наверное, умерла батарея. С современными телефонами постоянно такое случалось. Надо всё-таки брать пример с Ютаки, который носил с собой и стильный смартфон, и простую раскладушку, которой сто лет в обед. Зато заряд держит две недели. Ютака никогда не оставался без связи. Разве что сам звонок слышал через раз, потому что был, в конце концов, Кяном Ютакой.

Нет, если он продолжит сидеть, то замёрзнет до наступления утра. Или задохнётся — ему так плохо, что кружится голова. Надо было найти аптеку и купить там нормальный ингалятор. До дежурной поликлиники он не дойдёт — она через два квартала от дома — почти на другом краю света.

Ноги почти не слушались. Каждый шаг Киришо делал, будто пьяный марафонец, и всё растирал себе грудную клетку, чтобы стало хоть чуточку легче дышать.

В единственной круглосуточной аптеке в районе он шлёпнул на стойку рецепт.

— Пожалуйста... мне нужен ингалятор... — попросил он провизора. Но молодой парень, посмотрев на рецепт, покачал головой.

— Извините, господин. Рецепт просрочен. Я не могу продать что-либо по нему.

Киришо уставился на рецепт, но толку-то. Он даже не соображал, что там написано. Должно быть, он случайно засунул в кошелёк старый рецепт, а новый остался дома, в запылённой до невозможности квартире.

Его охватила паника. Что, он вот так и умрёт, задохнувшись без лекарства? А провизор, не способный сделать шаг в сторону от идиотских правил, даже не пошевелится, чтобы ему помочь?!

Рядом с аптекой был таксофон. Вообще с каждым днём их становилось всё меньше, надобность в них отпала с появлением мобильных телефонов. Но иногда таксофоны встречались. Сейчас для Киришо, дрожащего от паники, которая только усугубляла приступ, таксофон показался чудом.

Он бросил в монетоприёмник сто иен и набрал номер, вызубренный наизусть. Ютака не будет злиться, если Киришо разбудит его посреди ночи. Ютака подскажет, что делать.

— Слушаю, — раздался в трубке заспанный голос. Киришо вцепился в корпус таксофона, чтобы не упасть.

— Ютака... это Шо...

Трубка молчала долгие несколько секунд.

— Это шутка, да? — наконец, сказал Ютака на другом конце провода. Киришо всхлипнул.

— Мой ингалятор просрочен... мой рецепт на него - тоже... в квартире так пыльно...

— Да кто вы, чёрт побери?! — рыкнул Ютака, окончательно проснувшись. — Что вам надо?!

— Шо. Это Ичиура Шо. Я звоню с таксофона...

Трубка вздохнула.

— Не знаю, откуда у вас мой номер и зачем вы звоните. Если хотите вымогать у меня деньги, ничего не получится. ИчиШо умер три года назад. Всего хорошего, — отрезал Ютака ледяным голосом и отключился. Но Киришо набрал его номер снова. Ему больше некому было звонить.

— Ютака, пожалуйста... — взмолился он раньше, чем Ютака вообще что-то успел сказать. — Я не собираюсь... ничего вымогать... Мне просто нужен ингалятор, но я не знаю, где его взять...

На другом конце провода царило молчание. Потом собеседник вздохнул.

— Где вы находитесь?

— Возле нашего дома... здесь рядом аптека, детская площадка, комбини... — Киришо прижал трубку к уху сильнее, как будто в этом был смысл. — Что мне делать?

— Ничего. Стойте на месте. Я скоро приеду, — сказал Ютака бесцветным тоном и снова повесил трубку.

Киришо сполз на землю и сжал в кулак пижаму на груди. Если бы только ему не было так плохо, он бы и сам сообразил, что делать. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя беспомощным.

Ютака обещал приехать... Из Курокарасу? С другой префектуры? Это так похоже на него. Что он сказал про «три года назад»? И почему назвал его «ИчиШо»?.. Киришо совсем ничего не соображал. Он всё пытался сделать вдох, хотя бы один-единственный, чтобы расправить слипшиеся лёгкие и дать мозгу немного кислорода. Всего один вдох, боже, он разве так много просит?

Где-то далеко, там, где можно было дышать без труда, спустя пару вечностей (хотя на самом деле — всего десять минут) взревел мотоцикл и заглох. Ещё через несколько мгновений Киришо услышал торопливые шаги и высокий взволнованный донельзя голос:

— Киришо?! Это в самом деле ты, Киришо?! Я привёз ингалятор. Я не думал, что он в самом деле понадобится, но привёз. Секунду, всего одну секунду подожди, ладно?

Наконец, Киришо обхватил губами ингалятор, и две порции лекарства — совсем не горького, абсолютно нормального — устремились ему в лёгкие. Теперь надо было только подождать, когда оно подействует.

Подействовало быстро. Лёгкие расправились, воздух хлынул в них легко и свободно, как прежде. Киришо сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, наслаждаясь дыханием. Это, пожалуй, было даже лучше, чем секс.

Потом посмотрел на Ютаку. Ютака таращился на него, будто увидел привидение.

— Это в самом деле ты?.. — повторил он надломленным голосом. Его лицо в свете оранжевого фонаря блестело от слёз. — Кирюин Шо? Ичиура Шо?

Киришо улыбнулся.

— Я уехал только вчера, а ты меня успел забыть?

Ютака всхлипнул и прижал его к себе.

— Идиот! Где тебя носило три года?! Три чёртовых года! Я ведь думал... Все думали, что ты умер...

Киришо оцепенел в его руках.

Три года? Что?..


	4. IV — Наяву или во сне

— Поверить не могу в такое чудо.

Ютака поставил перед Киришо чашку с травяным чаем, а сам сел напротив. При ярком свете комнатной лампы он выглядел совершенно иначе, чем Киришо его запомнил. Очень короткие волосы, осунувшееся больше прежнего лицо, небрежные усы и бородка — самый обыкновенный мужчина средних лет, не особенно следивший за внешностью. Будто с распадом группы (а она распалась, Киришо не нужно было объяснять такие вещи) он потерял какой-либо смысл поддерживать свою природную красоту и махнул на неё рукой. В чёрных волосах даже появилась седина, которую Ютака даже и не думал закрашивать — не видел необходимости.

— А я не могу поверить в то, что ты сказал, — ответил Киришо, обхватив чашку обеими руками. — Три года?.. Правда?..

Он привык к чудесам, которые творились вокруг Ютаки, человека, связанного с Изнанкой мира, притягивающего мистику и сверхъестественное, как магнит. Столько всего было пережито мистического за эти годы. Но Киришо и помыслить не мог, что однажды станет главным героем кошмара наяву.

Ютака кивнул в ответ. Он смотрел на Киришо с затаённой болью, не смея до конца верить, что перед ним не призрак.

— Твою машину нашли у парка Сугекари, брошенную в неположенном месте и с распахнутыми дверьми, — заговорил Ютака тихо. — Я не знал... Мне позвонил Джун. Он увидел новости по телевизору и узнал машину. Я немедленно поехал в Токио, но смысл... — он развёл руками в беспомощности. — Информацию о ходе расследования передавали твоим родителям, а они ничего не рассказывали мне... Я мог только гадать на рунах и костях, чтобы найти тебя, но они не знали, где ты. Ни одна руна не видела тебя живым. Я не верил им. Думал, что просто сам ещё плохо понимаю знаки, но сколько ни спрашивал — ответ рун всегда был одним.

Голос у Ютаки снова надломился. Воспоминания причиняли боль столь невыносимую, что справиться с ней только силой воли было невозможно. Киришо неловко накрыл его левую руку ладонью. Ютака вздрогнул. Потом сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Тёплый. Даже непривычно. Обычно у тебя руки холодные, как у лягушки.

— Я просто согрел их о чашку с чаем, — ответил Киришо. — Прости, что тебе приходится всё это вспоминать.

— Зато я понял, что ты испытывал, когда меня уволок портал. Помнишь?

Ещё бы Киришо не помнил эти полтора месяца ада в четырнадцатом году. Когда Ютака вдруг исчез после их ссоры, а на его место из другого мира пришёл двойник. Киришо сломался сразу, утонул в горе и впал в такое отчаяние, что, вероятно, вышел бы в окно, если бы Ютака не вернулся. Но вообразить, чего стоило самому Ютаке пережить его исчезновение, Киришо не мог.

— Я даже пить начал... — уронил Ютака. — Но Кенджи и Джун не позволили мне утопиться в алкоголе. Не знаю, что было бы, если б их не было рядом. Я попросту не понимал, как мне жить... зачем мне жить без тебя. Когда я узнал, что будет церемония прощания с тобой, то хотел просто сесть рядом с камидана и выть. Но меня бы не поняли. Пришлось заткнуться.

Киришо сжал его руку. У него никаких слов не было. Ютака любил его.

Теперь они сидели в молчании. Ютака — отвернувшись в сторону, молча глотая слёзы и тихо шмыгая носом. Киришо — разглядывая комнату, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-нибудь.

Они были в квартире Ютаки. И квартира изменилась за эти годы столь же сильно, как и сам Ютака.

Киришо не помнил, когда в последний раз это место выглядело таким пустым. Может, лишь в самый первый день, пока его не захламили коробками с барахлом. Сейчас - только разложенный диван с неубранной постелью и стоявшие в углу кейс с гитарой и большой чемодан для разъездов по стране напоминали, что квартира всё-таки обитаема.

Из-под дивана сверкали жёлтые глаза. Кошка Электра, едва Киришо переступил порог квартиры, зашипела на него, как на чудовище, и сиганула под диван. Так и сидела там, не собираясь выходить к бывшему хозяину, то и дело угрожающе урча. Может быть, видела что-то скрытое от взгляда человека, и это что-то её необычайно пугало.

Книжные полки пустовали. На них стояла только плетёная плоская шкатулка для хранения рун. Протянутые вдоль стен верёвки для сушки трав — тоже опустели, хотя в комнате ещё стоял аромат сушёной мяты и клевера, видимо, их сняли в последнюю очередь совсем недавно. У Киришо промелькнула мысль, что Ютака, вероятно, собрался съехать отсюда в ближайшие дни.

Но спросить не успел — зазвонил телефон. Вытерев глаза и извинившись, Ютака отошёл с телефоном к окну и заговорил с кем-то по-английски. Киришо не понимал ни слова. Кроме, пожалуй, фразы «I love you», которую уронили торопливым шёпотом, надеясь, остаться неуслышанным. А после повернулся и столкнулся с вопросительным взглядом, требующим объяснений.

— Это Сильвия, моя невеста, — не стал увиливать Ютака. — У меня свадьба через три месяца. Я скоро уезжаю в Канаду насовсем.

И показал кольцо на безымянном пальце. Киришо уставился на него, не понимая, как мог не заметить раньше. Ведь держал же за эту руку. И не увидел.

— Невеста?.. — повторил Киришо. В голове не укладывалось.

— Прошло три года, — Ютака снова сел напротив. — Первый год я зализывал раны и пытался смириться с твоей смертью. Потом поехал в Канаду, чтобы сменить обстановку и отвлечься. Меня познакомили с Сильвией. И как-то... само собой всё завертелось...

— Завертелось... — снова повторил Киришо. — Я рад за тебя.

— Не заставляй себя, — Ютака вздохнул. — Я бы тоже ревновал, если б оказалось, что я вернулся из портала, а ты уже с какой-то бабой шашни завёл. Всё нормально. Ведь это для меня прошло время. Не для тебя.

Ютака видел его насквозь. Как всегда.

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы вернуть всё на свои места? — Киришо решил сменить тему разговора. В конце концов, Ютака был ворожеей, он должен знать, что делать. Или хотя бы подсказать, с чего начать поиски.

Ютака задумался.

— Если ты расскажешь мне, что помнишь, я попробую найти способ, как всё исправить. Я за эти годы стал гораздо лучше, знаешь ли.

— Тогда налей мне ещё немного чаю, — Киришо протянул ему опустевшую чашку. — И себе тоже. Мне придётся много рассказывать.

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

Ютака внимательно выслушал рассказ — от той минуты, как Киришо покинул Курокарасу, и до самой их встречи около таксофона. Молчал, не перебивая, только время от времени закусывал нижнюю губу и кивал. Киришо не знал, понимает ли Ютака, что произошло, но старался не упускать ни одной подробности.

Наконец, Киришо замолчал. Его не тронутый ни единым глотком чай совсем остыл.

Ютака в задумчивости повертел кольцо на пальце.

— Я мог бы догадаться, что ты прошёл через «ведьмин круг».

— Мне это только снилось, — напомнил Киришо. Но Ютака покачал головой.

— Тебе казалось, что это всего лишь сон. Скрытый народ с Иной стороны пользуется этим, чтобы привести к себе людей.

— Иная сторона?

— Раньше я называл её Изнанкой мира, но потом понял, что это название не очень ей подходит. Сейчас объясню.

Ютака отошёл к чемодану и достал из него потрёпанный блокнот и ручку. Потом вернулся за стол. Нашёл в блокноте чистый с двух сторон лист и нарисовал на нём дерево с круглыми плодами, вокруг которого спиралью обвивалась лента. Корни дерева перетекали в ленту — или наоборот — но они составляли единое целое.

— Это Путь? — уточнил Киришо, смутно представляющий то, о чём Ютака ему когда-то рассказывал. Путь считался источником ворожеской силы — и силы Ходящего по тропам, существа, способного беспрепятственно ходить между всеми существующими во времени и пространстве мирами.

— Это Древо миров, — сказал Ютака. — А вокруг него, ты прав, действительно Путь. Когда я гадаю на рунах, то обращаюсь к Пути за силой, и руны могут найти любого человека в любом из этих миров.

Потом он перевернул лист и показал его на просвет. Теперь были видны очертания рисунка.

— А это — Иная сторона. Отражение. Помнишь «Алису в Стране чудес»? Она попала в мир, где всё было наперекосяк. Можно называть её Изнанкой, как изнанка у одежды, но тогда получится, что это место будто вторично по отношению к миру, где существуем мы. Это не так. Иная сторона — это мир всех скрытых и волшебных существ, которые когда либо были замечены людьми. Эльфы, наги, русалки, кирины, кицуне — все они приходили в наш мир с Иной стороны. Они развивались параллельно нам. Они отражают нас. И в каждом из тысячи миров, — он указал на плоды, — есть своя Иная сторона. «Ведьмины круги» — порталы между мирами и их Иной стороной. Попадёшь туда — для этого мира пропадёшь на века.

Киришо посмотрел на рисунок. Логика Ютаки была ему вроде как понятна, а вот необходимость такого объяснения — не очень.

— Но Древо миров и Иная сторона связаны? — спросил он. — Ты ведь Ходящий по тропам. Ты можешь отвести меня обратно?

Ютака медленно качнул головой.

— Я не уверен... — протянул он. — Путь нашего мира и Путь Иной стороны параллельны друг другу... В конце концов, даже руны видели тебя умершим, не найдя твоей души в нашем мире...

Он потёр виски. Потом вскочил и схватил свою плетёную шкатулку, из которой высыпал на стол руны, вырезанные из рога оленя. На каждой руне был нарисован свой знак, и с рунами, которые знал Киришо — теми, что пришли аж из Исландии — эти знаки не имели ничего общего.

Ютака перемешал руны руками, хмурясь и бормоча что-то себе под нос. Вокруг зрачка у него замерцала серебряная окантовка — Киришо помнил, что это означало связь с Путём. Ютака видел его энергию.

Сам Киришо ничего не видел, но терпеливо ждал и с тихим восхищением наблюдал, как Ютака гадает. Когда они расставались, Ютака ещё ничего не умел, только учился. А сейчас — ворошил руны и разглядывал их, как настоящий колдун (хотя название «ворожея» нравилось ему куда больше).

— Ты говорил, что видел змею прежде, чем сбежать из змеиного княжества, верно? — сказал вдруг Ютака. — Повтори ещё раз, что она тебе сказала?

Киришо поморщил лоб, вспоминая.

— «Искупить твоё наказание сможет лишь тот, кто по собственной воле отдаст тебе оставленное здесь», — ответил он. — Но я ничего не оставлял.

Ютака вздохнул и показал ему на три руны, упавшие треугольником и не разрывавшие связь, даже когда Ютака пытался их разворошить.

— Это - «смерть», в нашем мире всё ещё нет твоей души, она осталась на Иной стороне. Это - «время», плата за то, чтобы вернуть душу обратно. А это - «человек», который должен принести «время» в жертву, чтобы «смерть», — Ютака перевернул руну, на обратной стороне которой был другой рисунок, — снова стала «жизнью».

Киришо протянул было руку, чтобы прикоснуться к руне, но вовремя вспомнил, что не должен так делать — только Ютака мог касаться зачарованных предметов, чтобы они не теряли связи с ним.

— Кто-то должен отдать три года своей жизни за меня? — переспросил он. Голос звучал глухо. Ютака кивнул. — Кто-то...

Киришо и Ютака посмотрели друг на друга. Потом одновременно отвели взгляды в стороны. Каждый знал, о чём подумал другой. И каждый знал очевидный ответ.

— Есть ли другой способ? — прошептал почему-то Киришо.

Он не имел права уговаривать Ютаку принести такую жертву. Хоть это и был единственный человек в мире, способный на это. Даже на грани отчаяния Киришо понимал: сейчас у Ютаки новая жизнь, его ослепляющая любовь потускнела и была погребена глубоко в сердце. Прошло слишком много времени. Их узы разорваны.

Ютака сгрёб руны обратно в шкатулку и поставил её на полку. Потом собрал пустые чашки, отошёл к раковине, чтобы их вымыть. Не проронил ни слова. Неспособность помочь терзала его столь же сильно, как терзала когда-то боль утраты. Он держал в руках практически безграничную силу, но даже с ней не мог сделать ничего, чтобы что-то исправить.

— Прости, Киришо, — сказал Ютака, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Я не знаю, что делать.

Киришо улыбнулся сгорбленной спине.

— Быть может, в мире найдётся человек, отчаявшийся настолько, что согласится обменять свою жизнь на мою... Мне просто надо найти такого.

Ютака несколько секунд стоял молча. Шумела выкрученная на максимум вода. Потом он со всей силы швырнул чашку на пол, и она с грохотом разлетелась на осколки. Ютака крепко и грязно выругался.

А после — выключил воду и принялся собирать осколки. Киришо начал ему помогать.

— Знаешь что... — сказал вдруг Ютака и сунул в рот палец, порезавшись одним особенно острым осколком. — Ложись спать. И я тоже лягу. Выспимся — и поедем в Курокарасу. Я спрошу совета у леса. Он связан с Иной стороной и может знать, что делать.

— Мне, наверное, стоит поехать домой? — Киришо подумал о запылённой квартире и вздрогнул. — Если можно, я бы взял с собой ингалятор. Но откуда он у тебя?

— Это Сильвии, она тоже астматик, — отмахнулся Ютака. — Никуда ты не поедешь. Я постелю тебе футон. Я не собираюсь так просто сдаваться. Во-первых, ты мой первый «клиент», — он приподнял уголки рта в улыбке. — Во-вторых, мой лучший друг и человек, которого я любил больше жизни. Если не помогу тебе, то не смогу называться ни Ходящим, ни ворожеей.

— Что, если ты пострадаешь? — Киришо не очень хорошо представлял, какими способами Ютака собирался ему помогать. В его представлении любая связь с мистикой была опасной. — Сильвия-сан... расстроится.

— Я знаю, — согласился Ютака. — Но я вспоминаю себя три года назад. Я был готов на всё, чтобы тебя найти. Даже пройти по всему бесконечному множеству миров, если бы только руны указали на то, что ты жив, просто не здесь. У меня есть долг перед собой в прошлом. Я должен тебя спасти. И я найду способ, как мне остаться при своём времени, а тебе — вернуться в тот день, когда ты исчез. Я не хочу снова испытывать эту боль.

Киришо подошёл к нему и неловко обнял, уткнулся лбом в мягкое плечо. В этом жесте не было ничего интимного. Просто бессловесная благодарность за неоценимую помощь.

Ютака похлопал его по спине.

— Благодарить будешь потом. Я ещё ничего не сделал.

Это была неправда. Ютака спас его сегодня дважды: подарив глоток воздуха и глоток надежды.


	5. V — Деревня Курокарасу

Деревня Курокарасу не изменилась. Когда мотоцикл остановился около старого дома, увитого плющом и цветами, навстречу высыпали пыльники — мелкие ёкаи — и запрыгали серыми мячиками, приветствуя гостей. Киришо показалось, что он отсюда и не уезжал.

— Меня не было тут с тех пор, как ты исчез, — Ютака вдохнул полной грудью влажный после недавнего дождя воздух. — Учился ворожейству дома… Чувствовал себя городской ведьмой, не меньше. С травами по стенам, со свечами для гадания, рунами… Забросил даже это всё на какое-то время, а потом ударился в обучение снова — очень хотел тебя найти.

Они прошли дом насквозь. Все двери здесь были раздвинуты нараспашку, и по комнатам носился ветер. Из давно потухшего камина выглянул ещё один ёкай — огнехвост — и немедленно спрятался, завидев людей. Самый пугливый ёкай, которого Киришо так и не смог приучить есть сырое мясо с руки.

На заднем дворе Ютака остановился. В паре сотен метров от дома возвышался, мрачный и величественный, лес Курокарасу. Киришо поёжился. Мистическая легенда о появлении леса, нежная привязанность к нему Ютаки, огромное количество слухов о людях, бесследно исчезающих в дремучей части в наказание за непочтительность — всё это заставляло испытывать подсознательный страх перед Курокарасу-но-Мори.

— Ты останешься здесь, — сказал Ютака, не сводя взгляда с чёрной стены леса. — Я отправлюсь на поклон к Курокарасу-доно и узнаю, как вернуть всё назад. Не думаю, что это быстрое дело. Может, я вернусь к вечеру. Может — через несколько дней. Но вернусь, — он повернулся к Киришо и наконец улыбнулся. — Обещаю.

Потом Ютака порылся в рюкзаке, который висел у него на плече, и достал из него маленькую, высотой в палец, бутылочку с розовой жидкостью. Киришо даже не успел его остановить - Ютака одним глотком опустошил бутылочку и поморщился.

— Что это? — спросил Киришо с тревогой. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Ютака из-за него отравился чем-то.

— Гадость несусветная, — Ютака передёрнул плечами. — Я ведь отказался от дара Курокарасу-доно и теперь не могу видеть тропы по собственному желанию. Для этого мне нужно пить эту настойку. Помнишь, я сделал такую после своего дня рождения? Чтобы ты мог найти меня, если я не смогу вернуться с Пути?

Киришо помнил. Он тогда чертовски испугался, когда вообразил, что Ютака в самом деле может вдруг уйти и не вернуться. Стискивая бутылочку в руках, Киришо пытался утихомирить бурю в душе. Часть его требовала заставить Ютаку забросить всё это ворожейство и жить спокойной жизнью. Но другая часть говорила, что Ютака взрослый человек и отдаёт себе отчёт во всём, что делает. Киришо пришлось смириться с тем, что мистических происшествий в их жизни станет ещё больше.

Ютака закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Между бровей у него пролегла глубокая складка. Так он стоял долго, и Киришо боялся даже дышать, чтобы не помешать ненароком. Пыльники столпились вокруг их ног, всё прыгали и шелестели, но Киришо сейчас не было до скучающих ёкаев никакого дела.

Наконец, Ютака открыл глаза. Вокруг зрачка снова появилась серебряная окантовка. Он видел нужную ему тропу.

— Оставь мне тоже эту настойку, — сказал вдруг Киришо. Он видел, что у Ютаки в рюкзаке были ещё бутылочки. — Вдруг ты не вернёшься?

— Всё в порядке. Тебе не понадобится идти за мной, — Ютака обнял его и прикоснулся щекой к щеке. Щетина кололась. — Не приближайся к лесу. Твоей души нет в этом мире. Лес тебя не примет и попытается убрать, как ошибку. Если Курокарасу тебя уберёт, я тебя уже не спасу. 

После этого Ютака поправил рюкзак на плечах и побежал в сторону леса. Он остановился у края, прикоснулся к дереву, ритуально приветствуя Курокарасу-но-Мори, и затем скрылся среди деревьев. Темнота проглотила его с первого шага.

Всё, что оставалось Киришо, это ждать. Может, несколько часов, а может — несколько дней. Они привезли с собой немного еды, но есть не хотелось. Киришо лишь намазал на кусок хлеба немного джема из одуванчика, чтобы просто наполнить желудок. После - сел на веранде, смотревшей в сторону леса, и принялся смиренно ждать. 

Пыльники толпились вокруг маленькими шуршащими комками. Хотя они и рождались из пыли, Киришо не задыхался от их присутствия. Ему, в общем-то, эти ёкаи даже нравились. Хотя за время, проведённое в этом доме, он не смог привыкнуть, что может открыть поутру глаза и увидеть, как на него с потолочной балки над головой таращится десяток любопытных ёкаев.

Огнехвост, похожий на миниатюрного енота с пучком из пяти тонких хвостов с кисточками, тоже пришёл и, помедлив, вскарабкался Киришо на колени, а с них — перебрался на плечи, где свернулся и утробно заворчал. Огнехвосты — как рассказывал Ютака — были проводниками для душ людей, умерших в лесу не по вине самого леса.

Киришо погладил пугливого огнехвоста пальцем.

— Я ведь не душа. Только пустая оболочка. Кого ты утешаешь?

Один из пяти хвостов щёлкнул его по пальцу. Это, видимо, должно было означать: “Не мешай, человек, не лезь в то, чего не понимаешь”. Сейчас кисточка хвоста была серой, как пепел, и едва тёплой. Ночью она занималась живым пламенем, способным нешуточно обжечь.

Киришо задумался над тем, что Ютака рассказывал ему об устройстве мира — каким видел его сам. Получалось, что всё это время Киришо ошибался, полагая, что Путь и всё связанное с ним — это Иная сторона. Скорее, то, что он всегда принимал за потусторонний мир, всегда было только вариацией их собственного мира. С миллионами нюансов и отличий, но всё же — только вариациями. 

А Иная сторона — это как смотреться в зеркало. Думаешь, что это только отражение, а на деле за отражение принимают именно тебя. Мир существовал не в одном измерении и даже не в двух, а сразу в четырёх, разделившись на две самостоятельные реальности и два Пути, связывающих всё существующее в каждой из реальностей.

У Киришо даже голова заболела, когда он всё-таки попытался это представить. Воображения не хватало. Его мозг, знающий только один мир и одну его мистическую сторону, не справлялся с задачей осознать неосознаваемое.

А Ютака разбирался в этом. Никогда особо не интересующийся чем-то, он с готовностью нырнул в изучение новой сферы. Принял, даже не задумываясь, свою способность к ворожбе. Учился так усердно, что Киришо (пока ещё был в своём времени) иногда даже дозваться его не мог к ужину — какое-нибудь гадание на ракушках или красных камнях захватывало Ютаку с головой.

Порой даже становилось тревожно: а ну как Ютака решит, что теперь это его новая жизнь? Уединится здесь, в Курокарасу, назовёт себя колдуном и бросит группу, решив, что музыка ему осточертела.

“Совсем сдурел, а? — ласково заметил Ютака в ответ на высказанные опасения. — Куда я денусь от группы и от тебя?”

Это был разговор накануне отъезда из Курокарасу. Для Киришо с того момента прошло всего пять дней. 

“Не знаю… — протянул Киришо. Он подбросил дров в камин, потом вернулся на диван. Ютака укутал их обоих в лоскутное одеяло. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты никуда не девался, но делал то, что тебе нравится”.

“Будем жить, как живётся. А там посмотрим”, — поставил в разговоре точку Ютака. 

Тепло его рук на плечах, ровное дыхание, касавшееся волос, мерное биение сердца возле лопатки — Киришо хорошо всё помнил. А вот сам Ютака — забыл и детали, и сам разговор.

Киришо обнял колени. Он должен ждать и верить, что теперь вся эта мистическая дребедень наконец-то под контролем. 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

Ютака вернулся через три дня. До этого Киришо всё порывался пойти в Курокарасу-но-Мори, даже не зная, что будет там делать - просто хотел отправиться на поиски. Ёкаи останавливали его. Они вставали пыльной стеной между лесом и Киришо и не давали сделать и шагу за пределы двора.

На закате третьего дня от леса отделился чёрный силуэт. Ёкаи во дворе загоношились, засвистели и зашуршали, подняв такой шум, что Киришо, уснувший в гостиной на диване, мигом проснулся и бросился на заднюю веранду. И даже вскрикнул, не веря своим глазам.

\- Я так беспокоился... - начал он, когда Ютака, едва не падая с ног от непомерной усталости, ввалился через калитку на задний двор. Но Ютака перебил его.

\- У нас мало времени. Мне нужна земля с кладбища и вода из засохшего колодца, - обратился он к ёкаям. Пыльники запрыгали в знак понимания и рассыпались прочь. - Принеси мне свет бродячего огонька и дыхание белого мха, - попросил Ютака огнехвоста, и тот, махнув пятью хвостами, кинулся в сторону леса. - Высокое небо, дай мне сил не ошибиться...

Киришо молчал. Он отошёл немного в сторону, вглубь веранды, чтобы не мешать Ютаке носиться туда-сюда. Сначала на дряхлом столе в центре заднего двора появился маленький котелок. Возле него - множество плетёных шкатулок с аккуратными надписями на крышках. Несколько пучков целебных трав. Некоторые Киришо знал: медуница, тысячелистник, сныть, кислица, дикая мята, - а некоторые видел впервые.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что ещё ни разу не наблюдал Ютаку за ворожбой. Только за обучением, когда все движения были неуверенными, а сам Ютака то и дело заглядывал в потрёпанную тетрадь и озирался на говорух, ёкаев-помощников (эдакие летающие в воздухе красные рты с тремя рядами острых зубов). Частенько у него случались ошибки, когда он добавлял то больше ингредиентов, то меньше, то путал их и вовсе, не видя разницы между крапивой и мелиссой.

Однако теперь Ютака абсолютно точно знал, что делать. Он почти не глядя отщипывал от пучков трав нужное количество листьев и веточек. На глаз брал из шкатулок щепотку толчёного оленьего рога, цветков звездчатки и размолотой в пыль берёзовой коры. Под котлом раскалилась докрасна обычная керосиновая спираль. Непонятное варево булькало и кипело, а Ютака с напряжённым видом что-то бормотал себе под нос.

Пыльники принесли ему пузырёк с водой и маленький мешочек с землёй. Ютака подозвал Киришо к себе.

\- Дай руку. Извини, мне нужна твоя кровь.

\- Много?.. - насторожился Киришо.

\- Несколько капель, - Ютака взял его запястье и повернул руку ладонью вверх. Остро отточенным ножом он надрезал указательный палец. Киришо со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но даже не вскрикнул от боли. После этого Ютака повернул руку так, что кровь стекла на чёрный комок кладбищенской земли. Потом зубами снял с пузырька с водой тугую пробку, прошептал что-то над ней и полил надрез. Кровь перестала течь.

В довершение Ютака помял пальцами широкий лист подорожника, чтобы выделился сок, и приложил к надрезу.

\- Подержи немного, пока не перестанет болеть, потом выбросишь, - сказал Ютака. - Я тебе чуть позже объясню, что делаю, ладно? Не хочу запутаться и ошибиться.

Вернулся огнехвост. В зубах он держал два цветка, названия которых Киришо не знал, да и видел он такое впервые. Вероятно, только ёкаи могли видеть некоторые растения, и потому Ютака, лишённый своей способности, нуждался в их помощи.

Тем самым ножом, которым пускал кровь, Ютака покрошил один из цветков - белый, похожий на лилию с чёрными и золотыми тычинками, неуловимо сияющий в сгустившихся сумерках. Другой цветок, оранжевый шар с торчащими во все стороны шипами, отправился в котелок целиком. Варево сразу же забурлило, всплеснулось и изменило цвет - с бледно-зелёного на ярко-красный.

Ютака посмотрел на часы.

\- Сколько меня не было?

\- Три дня, - ответил Киришо. Надрезанный палец всё ещё дёргало, несмотря на подорожник. - Ты объяснишь, что происходит? Что ты узнал у Курокарасу-доно?

\- Да. У нас ещё есть немного времени, поэтому я расскажу.

Ютака оставил своё зелье кипеть дальше и набираться силы звёздного света. Звёзды в бесчисленном множестве высыпали на небо, так что теперь оно напоминало дорогую ткань, расшитую драгоценными камнями. Тонкий полумесяц казался бледным призраком, не в силах сиять ярче.

\- «Немного времени» до чего? - уточнил Киришо. Теперь они сидели на задней веранде. Ютака внимательно всматривался в небо над головой. Вокруг его зрачка снова было видно серебристое сияние.

\- Ночью грань между нашим миром и Иной стороной становится тоньше. Порталы, «ведьмины круги», наполняются силой, и появляется возможность ходить туда-сюда. Как у тебя и получилось. Но ты прошёл из одного мира в другой. А мне нужно попасть на Путь с Иной стороны. Когда грань максимально истончится, я создам «ведьмин круг», и через него мы пройдём, куда надо.

Киришо нахмурился.

\- Тогда ты исчезнешь для этого мира на несколько лет? Как я?

Ютака покачал головой.

\- Я Ходящий. Это меня оберегает. Я не могу использовать способности Ходящего по собственной воле, но она всё равно всегда со мной. Только благодаря ей я могу путешествовать между мирами и почти не отставать от времени своего родного мира. Ты сказал, что я был в лесу три дня. На самом деле для меня прошло примерно столько же, хотя я ушёл на Путь, чтобы научиться тому, что собираюсь сделать сейчас.

Киришо не очень хорошо понял, что Ютака ему рассказывал. Всё только запутывалось больше. Но переспрашивать не стал. Взял за руку, притулился плечом к плечу. Что бы Ютака ни делал, сейчас это была единственная надежда. Лучше верить безоговорочно. И Киришо верил - и раньше, и теперь.

Но Ютака выпутал свою руку из пальцев Киришо и встал.

\- Нам пора.

Он взял котелок и попросил Киришо положить под язык дыхание белого мха - тот самый раскрошенный цветок - и проглотить его, как растает. “С его помощью, — сказал Ютака, — я смогу найти мир, в котором осталась твоя душа. Только найдём поначалу зеркальную воду. Я знаю, где искать”. Предупредил ещё: не говорить больше ни слова, крепиться, даже если будет страшно или непонятно.

\- Пожалуйста, только верь мне, - попросил Ютака. - Я верну тебя обратно. Обещаю. Если ты будешь делать, как я скажу, всё вернётся на круги своя.

Он сильно волновался. Руки так дрожали, что варево в котелке шло мелкой рябью. В этом он не изменился: что в начале ворожейского пути, что, набрав уже порядочно опыта, Ютака оставался самим собой, нервным и беспокойным, но всё же - отважным и сумасбродным.

Вдвоём они вышли на луг между домом и лесом. Ютака вылил варево, накренив котелок и резко обернувшись вокруг себя на одной ноге. Там, куда упали капли, немедленно выросли грибы на ярко-красных ножках и с белыми шляпками, как у поганок. После этого Ютака ещё раз предупредил, чтобы Киришо молчал, а сам положил в рот комок кладбищенской земли, пропитанной чужой кровью.

Шляпки грибов засветились. Ютака взял Киришо за руку и, не раздумывая, шагнул с ним в «ведьмин круг».


	6. VI — Иная сторона

Вдоль широкой дороги возвышались могучие деревья. Их вершины терялись в розоватой дымке облаков, а узловатые корни, поросшие цветным мхом, напоминали застывшие в броске щупальца неведомого чудовища. У дороги не было ни конца, ни начала, она вела из ниоткуда в никуда. Лишь узкие серебряные тропы, то и дело уходящие от дороги в сторону, указывали, что отсюда можно уйти.

Вокруг царило пугающее безмолвие. Ни одна птица не тревожила тишину своими трелями. Ветер не трогал ни единого листа на деревьях. В прозрачном воздухе, полном света, не видно было ни доставучей мошки, ни бабочек над цветами, ни тонкокрылой стрекозы. Разморённая тишина, какая бывает в летний полуденный зной.

Ютака шёл чуть впереди. На один его широкий уверенный шаг Киришо успевал сделать три маленьких. Так и хотелось попросить: «Пожалуйста, давай немного медленнее», но нельзя - ни говорить, ни останавливаться, ни мешкать даже мгновение. Путь, как рассказывал Ютака ещё в начале своего обучения, не терпит неторопливых прогулок и наказывает бестолковых путников. Путь Иной стороны, вероятно, обладал столь же скверным характером.

В какой-то момент Ютака чуть замедлил шаг и сжал влажную руку Киришо крепче. Он насторожился и теперь внимательно осматривался, словно боялся упустить едва заметный поворот. Киришо даже не мог спросить, что они ищут. Он мог только безоговорочно доверять Ютаке и его знаниям.

Наконец, Ютака остановился перед деревом, увитым огромными, размером с ладонь человека, цветами лилейника. В корнях зияла дыра, глубоко вниз уходили крутые ступени. Пригнувшись, чтобы не удариться головой, Ютака осторожно пролез внутрь. Несмотря на парализующий страх и непонимание, Киришо последовал за ним. Золотое безмолвие Пути сменилось на холодный мрак потайной тропы.

Глаза Ютаки светились в темноте, как две звезды. Их сияния не хватало, чтобы осветить спуск, но Киришо утешался и этим. Кромешная тьма, в конце концов, всегда хуже, чем звёздная ночь. А демонов, скалившихся из темноты, на Пути не существовало. Быть может, они спрятались по своим мирам, а, может - попросту не смели лезть к Ходящему по тропам.

Узкая подземная лестница то и дело меняла направление. Киришо казалось, что они спускаются, но в какой-то момент обнаружил, что наоборот - поднимаются. А после - лестница снова повела их вниз, а через несколько ступеней - вверх, будто она сама не могла определиться, куда идти. Постоянными оставались только твёрдая рука и путеводные глаза.

Наконец впереди забрезжил свет. Ютака ускорил шаг, Киришо пришлось поступить так же. Ещё несколько ступеней - и они оба вышли под кристаллические своды прекрасной пещеры. Всё здесь сверкало и переливалось всеми цветами радуги, кристаллы самых немыслимых форм и размеров потрясали воображение. И под ними лежало зеркальное озеро, такое гладкое и недвижимое, что казалось заледеневшим до самого дна.

Ютака подвёл Киришо ближе. Заставил опуститься рядом и жестом указал: «Выпей воды». Объяснить что-то ещё он не мог, а Киришо нельзя было спрашивать. Пришлось подчиниться.

Вода не шелохнулась, когда Киришо опустил в неё руки. Ни одной волны не пошло в стороны, поверхность не тронуло даже рябью. На вкус вода была обычной. Но едва Киришо выпил из собранных лодочкой рук, как мир вокруг него немедленно покачнулся, завертелся волчком и разлетелся вдребезги, как картинка в калейдоскопе.

Киришо ощутил горячую ладонь, зажимающую ему рот. Лицо Ютаки напротив состояло из геометрических фигур, как картина модерниста, а вторая рука утешающе гладила по спине.

Быть не может, чтобы Ютака завёл его сюда, чтобы отравить и бросить! Киришо не желал верить в это. Перед его глазами проносились обрывки его сна и прожитый перед этим день - задом наперёд, будто кто-то перематывал плёнку. Все внутренности горели огнём. Хотелось выть и скулить от ужаса и нестерпимой боли. Ютака продолжал зажимать рот и гладить спину. В мысли Киришо пробрались серебряные слова: «Держись, пожалуйста, это скоро закончится, я обещаю».

И всё действительно закончилось. Киришо стошнило на сверкающие кристаллы, а он сам обессиленно повалился на Ютаку, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, что его сердце готово разорваться. Ютака коснулся его взмокшего лба своим - прохладным и твёрдым. Ещё одни серебряные слова возникли в голове Киришо: «Ты справился. Спасибо».

Сам Ютака поднял с кристаллов маленький предмет и принялся его рассматривать. Это был крохотный, величиной всего лишь с ноготь, рубин с шестью гранями. Внутри рубина скрывалась миниатюрная змейка, укусившая себя за хвост.

«Ты в порядке?» - одним встревоженным взглядом уточнил Ютака у Киришо, лежавшего у него на руках. Киришо кивнул. Теперь, когда пламя не выжигало изнутри, он чувствовал себя нормально. Можно было продолжать путь.

Дорога наверх была гораздо короче - так Киришо показалось, по крайней мере. Он не успел даже запыхаться, как причудливая лестница уже вывела их с Ютакой обратно на залитый солнцем Путь.

Ютака положил змеиный рубин на раскрытую ладонь и закрыл глаза. Он всегда так делал, когда искал какую-то определённую тропу. Поиски всегда занимали разное время. Киришо терпеливо ждал и пугливо озирался по сторонам, боясь, что в молчаливой темноте леса по обеим сторонам Пути всё-таки скрывается опасность. Ведь момент, когда Ходящий занят поисками, самый подходящий, чтоб напасть.

Ютака открыл глаза и быстрым шагом пошёл вперёд. Киришо поспевал за ним ещё с большим трудом, чем раньше. Но не смел отставать - чувствовал, что их путешествие только-только начинается.

Наконец Ютака снова повернул. В этот раз на обыкновенную серебряную тропку, такую же, как сотни других, разбегавшихся в стороны от Пути, но, видимо, - единственную нужную. Узкая тропка извивалась между чёрными стволами и колючими кустарниками, а вдоль неё парили бродячие огоньки. Огоньки в возмущении вспыхивали, стоило незваным гостям промчаться мимо них.

В конце тропы снова ждал «ведьмин круг». Точь-в-точь такой же Киришо видел во сне: круг из сияющих грибов и синих кристаллов, растущих прямо из земли. Ютака без промедления шагнул внутрь. Киришо - тоже.

Мир снова изменился. Теперь вокруг возвышался прекрасный лесной дворец, залитый солнечным светом, украшенный пёстрыми цветами и ползучими растениями. Повсюду, куда ни глянь, ползали змеи, а на плоских камнях и поваленных стволах грели чешуйчатые бока наги - полуженщины, полузмеицы. И одна из них - самая чудовищная и огромная, поднявшая сотни красных колец к высоким небесам, лежала на почётном месте и смотрела, не мигая, на человеческих гостей из иного мира.

\- Беглец вернулс-с-ся с помощ-щ-щником, - прошипела она. - Ш-ш-то ты с-с-сдесь делаешь, Ходящ-щ-щий?

Не проронив ни слова, Ютака подошёл к змеиной княжне и протянул рубин с уроборосом внутри. Княжна зашипела в гневе и ударила могучим хвостом. Лесной дворец содрогнулся.

\- Ес-с-сли отыщеш-ш-шь его душ-ш-шу, я не ос-с-становлю тебя. Но тебе придётс-с-ся заплатить за неё верную цену.

Ютака кивнул. Он оставил рубин у подножия княжеского ложа и поманил к себе Киришо, застывшего столбом от изумления. Ему казалось, что жуткий сон продолжается.

Ютака потащил его дальше. Змеи вокруг шипели и провожали людей, высунув раздвоенные языки. Ни одна змея не нападала - княжна признала, что оба человека находятся здесь по праву. 

Лишь одна змея бросилась на него и вонзила мелкие зубы прямо в руку. Киришо едва не взвыл во весь голос, но вовремя подавил вопль. Маленькая медянка выпучила рыбьи глаза и попыталась задушить кольцами свою добычу. Киришо попробовал её стряхнуть - бесполезно.

Ютака нахмурился, глядя в сторону змеиной княжны, которая с любопытством наблюдала за своими подданными, но ничего не сделала, чтобы медянка оставила человека в покое. Это была её добыча, только и всего.

Не моргнув глазом, Ютака переломил медянке хребет и аккуратно высвободил из её пасти руку Киришо. На милосердие не было времени. Княжна свирепо зашипела, однако напасть на Ходящего всё равно не посмела.

Ранка кровоточила. Киришо зализал её. Лечебных трав, останавливающих кровь, у Ютаки с собой не было.

Вдвоём они углубились в дебри лесного княжества. Дворец давно остался позади, змеи на пути стали попадаться всё реже. В какой-то момент Киришо даже испугался, что Ютака потерял нужную тропу и сбился со следа.

Однако вскоре впереди замаячили очертания маленького лесного святилища - огромный круглый камень с дырой на самом верху и изображением змеи на боку. За святилищем возвышались запертые врата.

Ютака постучал по камню. Из дыры, шипя, выбралась золотая кобра. Её раздутый капюшон закрывал половину неба, а глаза горели, как два пламенеющих шара.

Ютака широко открыл рот, в котором всё ещё держал комок могильной земли, пропитанной кровью Киришо. Золотая кобра медленно уменьшилась. Когда она стала маленькой, точно обычный уж, засунула голову прямо в открытый рот.

Киришо в ужасе отвернулся и зажмурился. Его снова затошнило. Но всё же он нащупал руку Ютаки за своей спиной и сжал мозолистые пальцы. Он ничего не видел. Слышал только, как змея громко чавкает и сопит. Ютака стоял, не двигаясь: ритуал есть ритуал.

Змея тихо зашипела.

\- С-с-ступай дальш-ш-ше.

Ютака дёрнул Киришо за руку.

\- Пойдём, - сказал он хрипло. Это было первое, что он произнёс за всё время путешествия. - Скоро всё закончится. Мы почти у цели.

Они обогнули каменное святилище, в котором снова спряталась золотая кобра. Врата открылись. За ними взгляду Киришо открылась ужасная картина.

На ветвях деревьев повисло вниз головами множество людей и иных живых существ. Их ноги были стянуты высушенными змеиными шкурами. Некоторые давно истлели и медленно превращались в костяную пыль. Некоторые ещё дышали, но уже не помнили себя и ждали смерти.

\- Это похищенные змеями души, - пояснил Ютака. - Никто их не нашёл, никто не принёс за них выкуп, и они гниют здесь. Все они в чём-то провинились перед змеиной княжной, а потому никогда не заслужат её прощения. Твоя душа - вон там.

Он указал на дерево невдалеке. Киришо в изумлении смотрел на самого себя. Его подвесили, затянув белый змеиный хвост узлом. Светлые волосы мели сухую землю, искусанные мошкой руки стягивала серая потрёпанная лента. Его душа выглядела отвратительно.

Ютака стянул ленту с рук. Один её конец прирос к запястью, второй свободно лежал на пальцах, которые аккуратно перебирали тонкий шёлк.

\- Это лента твоей жизни, - сказал Ютака, изучая что-то видимое ему одному. - Если бы я возвращал тебя, как положено, золотая кобра откусила бы часть моей ленты времени, чтобы пришить её к твоей. Но сейчас всё будет по-другому.

Киришо с мольбой посмотрел на него.

«Не нужно ничем жертвовать! Я не заслуживаю этого. Если тебе придётся жертвовать своим временем, я не приму такой дар. Пожалуйста, Ютака!» - попытался он передать свои мысли, но, наверное, телепатически внушать серебряные слова мог только Ютака.

\- Я никогда ничего подобного не делал. Не уверен, получится ли у меня... - Ютака потёр затылок. - Но я должен попробовать.

Он достал из рюкзака плоскую коробочку, внутри которой лежали ножницы с растительным узором на ручке. Затем аккуратно сделал продольный надрез у второго края ленты.

\- Я разорву нашу временную линию на две части, - пояснил Ютака, не поднимая головы. - Сам останусь в мире, в котором тебя никогда не существовало. А ты останешься в мире, в котором змеи никогда тебя не похищали. Так я не лишусь своего настоящего и будущего с Сильвией. А я-прошлый не испытает той боли, которую я пережил, потеряв тебя.

Киришо опустился рядом с ним на колени и тронул за руки, качая головой.

«Остановись. Прошлое или будущее - ты всё равно отдаёшь за меня своё время!» - хотел было он сказать, вернее даже - закричать, лишь бы остановить Ютаку. Но ему всё ещё не разрешили говорить. И всё, что Киришо мог, это одним взглядом умолять Ютаку остановиться.

\- Всё в порядке, Киришо. Я знаю, что делаю, - сказал Ютака. - У меня было немного времени, чтобы обдумать всё. Я в ответе перед собой-прошлым. Я спасаю не тебя, а себя самого. Я хочу исцелить нашу временную линию от этой боли. Пытаюсь попросту вырезать её. Для тебя ничего не изменится. Для меня - тоже. Ни я, ни ты даже не вспомним про эту жертву. Потому что этого события никогда не произойдёт!

Ютака тихо усмехнулся. Одним лёгким движением он рассёк себе левую ладонь и зажал в неё разделённые змеиным языком края серой ленты. Киришо прижался к нему в попытке всё-таки остановить. Мир вокруг сделал кувырок.


	7. VII — Ворожба

\- Вообще-то я ещё ничего не сделал, чтобы ты так паниковал, - проворчал Ютака у него над головой. - И, кстати, ты уже можешь говорить. И открыть глаза. И отпустить меня. Не очень удобно, знаешь ли, разрывать время одной рукой. Это же не бумага.

Киришо медленно приоткрыл глаза. Они всё ещё были в змеином княжестве. Душа в виде белого нага всё ещё висела, привязанная за хвост, к дереву. На землю уже накапало порядочно крови, но Ютака даже не побледнел.

\- А раньше ты мне сказать не мог? - рассердился Киришо. - Ютака, мне не нужны такие жертвы!

\- А я и не тебя спасаю, сказал ведь, - фыркнул Ютака. - В смысле, тебя, конечно, тоже, но вообще я пришёл, чтобы спасти нас обоих. Достань из рюкзака свечу и деревянную миску, пожалуйста.

В деревянную миску Ютака насыпал горсть земли, мокрую от его крови, а в центр воткнул обыкновенную восковую свечу. Порезанную руку он наспех замотал бинтом, который Киришо вытащил вместе с требуемым. Заговаривать рану было некогда.

После этого он зажёг свечу и скормил языку пламени конец раздвоенной ленты. Лента в одно мгновение занялась вся до основания и осыпалась пеплом прямо в миску.

\- Ты сжёг моё время?.. - растерялся Киришо.

\- Не мешай, ладно? Всё в порядке.

Ютака отрезал по пряди волос - у себя самого и у души Киришо, всё ещё безвольно свисающего вниз головой. Перемешал светлые и тёмные волосы и спалил получившийся пучок на огоньке всё той же свечи. Потом задул пламя, отшвырнул свечу в сторону и взял миску обеими руками.

\- А теперь самое сложное... - прошептал он и закрыл глаза.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Киришо даже подумал, что, возможно, у Ютаки не получилось это ворожейство, но смесь в миске вдруг пришла в движение.

Земля, перемешанная с пеплом, медленно поднялась двумя волнами и завилась в чёрную спираль. Зашлась нежным серебряным светом и стала двумя змеями с широко раскрытыми пастями. Змеи танцевали вокруг друг друга, намереваясь вцепиться в глотки, но каждая была недосягаема для другой.

Чем ярче становилось сияние и выше вздымались на хвостах змеи, тем сильнее бледнел Ютака, отдававший в это ворожейство все силы. Он совсем взмок, жилы на лбу вздулись от напряжения. Киришо даже затаил дыхание - боялся, что может по неосторожности всё испортить.

Серебряные змеи вдруг взмыли в небо, оттолкнувшись от своей колыбели двойным сильным прыжком. Ютака отшвырнул миску в сторону и едва успел поймать обеих змей за хвосты. Те свирепо зашипели и забились в его руках, но он всё же держал крепко.

Одну - хлёстким ударом, как хлыстом, заставил вцепиться зубами в запястье бессознательной души Киришо. Облик белого полоза немедленно схлынул, душа рухнула на землю, а змея продолжала биться у Ютаки в руке.

\- Возьми её хвост! И не отпускай! - крикнул Ютака, боровшийся с другой змеёй.

Киришо схватил свою змею за хвост. Держать её оказалось так же сложно, как и казалось со стороны. Змея бесновалась, но Киришо держал крепко.

\- А теперь слушай внимательно и не перебивай, - быстро заговорил Ютака. Он уже заставил свою змею укусить его за запястье и теперь с трудом удерживал её тело. - Сейчас тебе надо будет самостоятельно заставить змею укусить себя за хвост. Просто сунь кончик хвоста ей в пасть, ничего сложного. После этого ты проснёшься за сутки до того, как задавишь полоза на парковке комбини. Всё это окажется сном, который ты забудешь. И я забуду тоже. Ты не будешь испытывать никакой вины, а я не почувствую потери. Мы продолжим жить в двух параллельных мирах. Мой мир будет отличаться от твоего только тем, что в нём никогда не было тебя.

\- Ютака... - Киришо не знал что сказать. - Спасибо.

\- Должны же были мои знания ворожейства хоть однажды пригодиться, - усмехнулся Ютака, уже порядком уставший от борьбы со своей змеёй. - Долго прощаться не будем. Бесполезно. Отправляйся в своё время и... - Ютака помедлил. - Будь счастлив.

\- Ты тоже, - Киришо улыбнулся.

Он засунул кончик хвоста своей змеи ей в пасть. Змея, выпучив серебряные глаза, с жадностью принялась пожирать сама себя.


	8. VIII — Пробуждение на рассвете

Когда Киришо проснулся, утро только занималось. С неба ещё не схлынули последние волны ночи, но горизонт уже был тронут розовым дыханием рассвета. В кустах шиповника и крыжовника вокруг дома громко пели маленькие малиновки. С потолочной балки на проснувшегося Киришо внимательно смотрели ёкаи-пыльники.

\- Знали бы вы, какая ерунда мне снилась... - сообщил ёкаям Киришо. Те сразу загоношились на своей балке, шурша на все лады. Разговаривать с ними было бесполезно.

Кровать с другой стороны была пуста. Киришо удивился. Такая рань, куда Ютаку уже понесло? Или он ещё не вернулся из леса, куда ушёл накануне вечером? Собирался искать не то сабельник, не то зверобой, не то ещё какую-то лечебную траву - Киришо диву давался, как Ютака вообще помнит, какие травы у него есть, а какие закончились. Обучение ворожейству шло семимильными шагами. Курокарасу будто вдохновлял его.

Киришо спустился на первый этаж по скрипучей лестнице. Ютака нашёлся на кухне. Он сидел за столом и крепко спал, уронив голову на сложенные руки. Белый бинт на левой руке весь вымок, посерел и расползся. Перед ним стояла плетёная корзинка, доверху наполненная разными ароматными травами и цветами.

\- Ну-ка кыш отсюда, - шёпотом выругался на ёкаев, которые собрались вокруг Ютаки, Киришо. А сам сходил в гостиную, где взял сшитый из лоскутов бабушкин плед, и вернулся на кухню, чтобы набросить его на плечи уставшему ворожею.

Детали сна ускользали от Киришо, он начал постепенно его забывать. Помнил ещё, что Ютака помогал ему и творил настоящее чародейство, которого пока ещё не умел и, может, никогда не сумеет. Это ведь только сон. Может, ворожеи на самом деле не способны на такое.

Ютака причмокнул губами. К его щеке прилип мокрый лист земляники. Киришо с улыбкой снял лист и невесомо коснулся губами загорелой кожи. Потом погладил кончиками пальцев перебинтованную руку — вчера днём Ютака случайно располосовал себе ладонь, когда нарезал кубиками какой-то целебный корешок. Пора было смириться с новыми травмами, которые возникали из ниоткуда.

Сегодня Киришо собирался ехать в Токио по делам. Но глядя на Ютаку, мирно спавшего в лучах рассветного солнца, которое начало заливать маленькую кухню светом; ощущая аромат душистых лесных трав, ещё влажных от росы; слыша мелодичные переливы малиновок и пеночек в кустарниках - Киришо вдруг подумал, что хочет остаться в Курокарасу ещё на один день. Дела, конечно, важны, но почти нет ничего, что он не мог бы сделать дистанционно. Он вообще собирался в Токио только потому, что хотел отвлечься от размеренной жизни на краю света.

Он заварил себе чай и пару бутербродов с джемом из розового клевера. А после уселся на веранде заднего двора встречать рассвет. Мелкие ёкаи окружили его. Бело-рыжая кошка пришла на колени и замурлыкала, выражая любовь к своему ненаглядному котёнку. Последние детали странного сна растворились в нежном мурчании и сладости клеверного джема.

Одно только не давало покоя - следы укусов на правой руке. Два ряда мелких дырочек - не похоже ни на комаров, ни на клопов, ни на мелкую мошку. Укус немного чесался, но не так, чтобы нестерпимо.

Киришо решил дождаться, когда Ютака проснётся, и попросить у него какое-нибудь снадобье из трав. Обрадуется наверняка - ещё бы, такой шанс показать, чему он научился за последние два месяца!

Но позже... Пусть отдыхает. Киришо с нежностью улыбнулся своим мыслям и сделал ещё один глоток брусничного чая.


End file.
